


[Podfic of] Blush Over Sea / written by drvsilla

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://drvsilla.livejournal.com/515247.html">Blush Over Sea</a> by drvsilla<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:30:00</p><p>Sam and Dean are bonded; they're pleased with the arrangement much to the horror of everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Blush Over Sea / written by drvsilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [l_niania](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=l_niania).
  * Inspired by [Blush Over Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14717) by drvsilla. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/gwssysdn86bf1vo5yn3f.mp3) | 28.1 MB | 00:30:00  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ms261ffr4dpfjyjp7xwtaygsxr3s3tjm.m4b) | 27.6 MB | 00:30:00  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/blush-over-sea).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> ### Audio Credits
> 
>   * **FX:** [SoundJay](http://www.soundjay.com/)
>   * **Outro:** “Possession” by Evans Blue
> 

> 
> ### Cover Credits
> 
>   * **Font:** [The Last Font I’m Wasting On You](http://www.dafont.com/the-last-font-im-wasting-on-you.font)
>   * **Textures:** [](http://belgravias.tumblr.com)[**belgravias**](http://belgravias.tumblr.com) | [](http://lookbackseeforward.tumblr.com)[**lookbackseeforward**](http://lookbackseeforward.tumblr.com)
> 



End file.
